Promise of a Prince
by Tess Mercer
Summary: What if Sesshmaru didn't try to kill Kagome when they first met in his father's tomb? What if he kidnapped her instead?/ I apologize for the short chapter! The proceeding ones will be much longer!
1. Chapter 1

Promise of a Prince, Chapter 1

"Who are you, and how were you able to draw the sword?" In an instant, he was in front of her, primal golden eyes pinned on her trembling form.

A soft squeak left Kagome's lips as she jumped visibly, shrinking back with Tetsusaiga in her hands, "One step closer and I'll cut you!"

"Sesshomaru, get away from her! She's just a human girl. She's not involved in this!" Inuyasha bit out, his eyes frantically flickering between the two. If he made a move, his brother was liable to tear Kagome to shreds. If he didn't act though, Sesshomaru would do it anyway, "Kagome, just give him the sword!"

"What?!" Kagome yelled, dropping the mock-fighting stance she acquired, "Why does he get to have it! He couldn't even pull it out!"

Inuyasha's brow twitched. Before he knew it, he was slowly approaching the two, "I'm trying to save your life, stupid! You're just a mortal! Just shut up and butt out!"

"What do you mean?!" Kagome screamed back at him, pointing the blade in the half-demon's direction.

It was almost as if they forgot Sesshomaru was present. The daiyoukai's eyes fell shut as he spoke, his voice the same smooth and menacing tone that it always was, "…Inuyasha, your patience with this creature is astonishing to me. You protect her…indulge her…" His hand came up, tucking a few stray strands of silver hair behind his pointed her, those same eyes opening as they landed on Inuyasha, "…Even seem to love her.."

Inuyasha inwardly cringed, his jaw clenching at his brother's words. He damned Sesshomaru and the stupid bitch his bastard brother was born from.

"An affinity for humans is not a trait I acquired from our late and terrible father, though, for this mortal…" His hand shot out, taking hold of her wrist, "…I will make an exception."

Kagome dropped Tetsusaiga, screaming loudly as she was drawn against the pure-blooded demon's armored chest, his arm wrapping around her waist, "Let go of me!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped towards them, his claws drawn, though Sesshomaru simply forced the human girl in front of him, that arm remaining around her squirming body, "…Be still, little brother, or bid farewell to your beloved human."

Inuyasha's heart began to thump wildly in his chest, his eyes wide and nearly vibrating out of their sockets. He skidded to a stop, "That's just plain dirty Sesshomaru…let her go! She's not involved in this!"

"She will be mine until I figure out how she was able to remove Tetsusaiga. That, I promise.." Inuyasha was furious. Sesshomaru adored the look of pure horror and rage that crossed his younger brother's features. It brought a subtle smirk to his features.

"Inuyasha, help me!" Kagome continued to tug and pull away, to no avail. Sesshomaru's hold was like steel. The more she pushed, the weaker she became.

"Kagome, hold on!" Inuyasha darted towards the two, yet Sesshomaru jumped high…really high, so high that Kagome's screams were deafening.

He was fast, blindingly so, and it made Inuyasha look as though he was carrying dead weight. Taking the girl was too easy, almost like child's play.

Kagome's heart dropped into her stomach. Inuyasha was becoming farther and farther away. She and Sesshomaru landed outside of his father's body, but he didn't let go of her, no matter how she hit him, "Let go!" She screeched, slapping him across his cheek as hard as she could.

She expected him to at least blink, but he didn't. She hurt her hand more than anything. She flinched back, shaking the same hand she used to hit him. It was almost like she hit a brick wall. However, that didn't stop him from wrapping his clawed hand around her throat and lifting her off the ground.

Her hands immediately clasped around his wrist once she couldn't breathe. Her lungs were burning for air and she couldn't' see it, but her face was nearly turning purple.

Usually, he wanted to see the life drain from any mortal'd eyes. He yearned to witness her body's death throws as she was embraced in eternal slumber's arms, but...he needed her, he reminded himself. That, and Inuyasha was finally catching up to them. He released her, sending the girl into a fit of coughing as she fell down to her knees.

She was gulping down as much air as she could, but it wasn't long until Inuyasha was ascending out of the pit, quickly sprinting towards them, "Sesshomaru!" However, before he could reach them, his brother's whip of light slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards. He went skidding across the ground before he found his bearings, immediately flipping over.

In that moment, in that instant, he saw his brother mounting his two headed dragon, forcing Kagome on the saddle. "Don't you dare take her!" He screamed until he was hoarse, though the beast slowly began to take flight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reached for him, nearly falling.

Sesshomaru's arm came around her once more, his freehand taking hold of the dragon's reigns. "Worry not, Inuyasha. I will take care of your precious…mortal." Inuyasha lunged at them again, yet one of Ah Un's jaws opened, soon blooming with lightning as the white light shot out at him, forcing him backwards. The opposing head of the dragon opened its mouth, shrouding their movements in thick clouds.

With that they were gone.

Xx

"I don't know who you think you are, but let go of me!" Kagome continued to squirm about on the saddle, even as they landed, "Take me back to Inuyasha!" She snapped, though he simply removed himself from Ah Un. It was almost as if she ceased to exist. He continued to hold on to her wrist, ignoring how she pulled and fought against him.

Kagome wasn't sure where they were. She simply knew that she was with a bastard, a cruel bastard, "I mean it!" She yelled, though her voice died in her throat once he glanced back to face her. Abruptly, his lips pressed against her own in a searing kiss, one that left her mouth kiss bruised. His tongue invaded her sweet cavern violating her before he had his fill. Her eyes grew large, horror etched into her features.

He gave her that same smirk she was beginning to hate.

She was stark still, too terrified to move. Abruptly, her hand shot out to slap him. However, before the hit could land, he caught her wrist.

His brow slowly elevated, the smirk vanishing completely.

Kagome tried to pull her hand away, but he didn't let go. Abruptly, his clawed hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, causing her to cry out as he wrenched her head back.

She glared at him, as hard as she could, doing so until her eyes stung with tears. "Hands off, I mean it!" She screamed, slinging her hand at him. She didn't realize it, but a bright light radiated from her palm.

It was purifying energy, strong enough to at least send a crackle of electricity up his right arm.

For now, it was enough to make him release her, sending Kagome falling to the ground. She immediately tried to sit up, but he perched his foot on her abdomen, pinning her to the ground.

Just as he thought, she was no mere mortal. She was a priestess, but it was expected. His half-wit half brother was fond of priestesses.

Despite it all, Kagome tried to move his foot, cursing under her breath, "Get off of me!"

"Jaken.." Sesshomaru spoke his name, his eyes never once leaving her writhing body, "I need supplies..."

A small, green imp began to approach them, obviously one of Sesshomaru's minions, "Milord, you've returned! Did you retrieve the Tetsusaiga as you planne-….A..g-girl?" Jaken's beak fell open, "What is she doing here?"

"W-What is that?!" Kagome's voice wavered as she gazed at the toad, or so she thought it was.

"I'll have you know that I am Lord Sesshomaru's most loyal of servants!" He squawked, waving the staff in his hands wildly.

"Shut up, you stinking toad!" She bit out beginning to struggle underneath Sesshomaru's heel.

"You stinking human!" Jaken spat back, hobbling over towards her.

This human's gonna kick your-!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice snapped the little demon to attention.

"O-Oh! Yes, right! Supplies! "Jaken jumped before waddling off, "Milord, worry not! We passed a camp on our way here. I'm sure we can find something!"

That camp consisted a group of bandits that seemed to be running rampant in the country side. Unnecessary conflicts didn't particularly interest him, yet the human female would require several things. She'd need food, water, medicinal herbs…and clothes. She smelled heavily of Inuyasha, and he didn't want the half-breed tracking her scent to their location.

He was capable of killing Inuyasha; that much was proven, but he wouldn't kill him, not until he could present the girl's corpse as a _peace offering_.

He promised, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Promise of a Prince, Chapter 2

Ice. Cold. Water.

He dropped Kagome in a river, immediately causing her to wildly struggle as she tried to stand back up.

However, Sesshomaru had other things in mind.

They had to discard her original clothing, just in case the half-breed caught her scent in the wind.

He didn't need his curiosity spoiled prematurely.

Everything was wet now, her shirt, her skirt, her socks, her shoes, but it didn't matter. The daiyoukai was still proceeding towards her.

She didn't know what his intentions were.

He was cold, unreadable even- and cruel, that much she learned in the last day. Her heart began to hammer in her chest the moment he reached out, taking hold of the red school tie attached to her shirt.

Her hands shot out, attempting to push him away, though another brilliant light formed in her palm, the same purifying energy shooting out at him again, but this time, it didn't seem to faze him. He grabbed her wrist, soon bending it in an awkward angle until the girl was on her knees sputtering and screaming, the light dying own instantly.

He was threatening to break it, effortlessly so. The scream turned into soft whimpers as the nails of her freehand dug into his wrist.

"…Enough of that." She couldn't control her powers, and that was an issue. Thus far, she seemed to be only able to summon them whenever she was stressed or panicking. He couldn't necessarily have a wild but controllable priestess with him, purifying everything that came in sight. That, and he didn't know the extent of her powers. What she was capable of doing and what she couldn't do was an enigma to him. She was powerful enough to break the barrier his father placed on Tetsusaiga, but he wasn't certain if that also meant that she could purify him- a pure blooded Inuyoukai.

He released her and Kagome brought her throbbing wrist against her chest, only to have Sesshomaru snatch her shirt from her torso.

She began to fight at him again, large tears beginning to spill down her features as that clawed hand caught in her skirt, dragging it down her long, lithe legs.

"Stay away from me!" She continued to cry out and yell, moving farther back into the water, though his hand caught in the strands of her ebony hair once more, wrenching her back in the same manner as before.

She attempted to hold onto his wrist, those tears continuing to run thick and fast, though she grew still, deathly so.

She was paralyzed- unable to move, and a burning sensation at the back of her neck alerted her to a scratch that was there…a scratch given to her by Sesshomaru.

His poison.

It was like a neurotoxin.

His hand came up, his fingertips brushing along the smooth plain of her abdomen before he grabbed the front of her bra, almost curiously.

"N-No…." she breathed as best as she could as her vision blurred over.

With ease, he tugged it away, revealing the soft mounds of her breast and the delicate pink buds crowning them.

Kagome's eyes closed tightly.

He was going to rape her, she was sure of it, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid, of knowing that she was terrified, and that she wanted nothing more than to be with Inuyasha again.

She prayed to Kami that he saved her, nothing further came, but she felt her panties being lowered further until they pooled at her ankles. She was completely exposed to him now, and if he did anything, she couldn't stop him.

The rustling of fabric was heard as she dared open her eyes, watching as he removed one of his haori's from Ah Un's saddle.

He simply handed it to her, and she drew it against the front of her body immediately.

However, she was weak and unsteady, thanks to his venom. Her eyes rolled into the top of her head.

The world began to spin uncontrollably, and before she knew it, her eyes slammed shut.

She fainted.

It didn't take Jaken long to collect the supplies Sesshomaru asked for.

After slaughtering the bandits in the camp site, he managed to get a hold of several trinkets he thought their new guest needed. Using Ah Un, he hauled the items back in a carriage to their temporary camp.

To his surprise, the girl was unconscious, lying limply on the ground and draped in one of his master's haori's. He wasn't sure what happened in the short time that he was away, but he knew well not to ask questions. Once his lord set his eyes on something, there was little anyone could do to stop him from reaching his goals.

Kagome required clothing befitting her role, but Sesshomaru also wanted to be sure that she was well protected. In his travels, he came across many lowly demons that wanted to test themselves by fighting him. Of course they met their end swiftly, but he didn't need his new mortal being killed in the process.

She was too weak to wear armor, but something else would do- the robe of the firerat.

It was an article of clothing his father once kept, and to his knowledge, Inuyasha possessed the red set, meaning that the white version was elsewhere. Of course, the white robes were intended for priestesses, and he knew of only one woman that was perhaps in possession of them.

Yura of the Hair.

She had an affinity for killing mortal women, priestesses in particular.

He supposed that he'd pay her a visit when the girl awakened.

Xx

Kagome was awaked by a sharp pounding in her head. Her brows furrowed and her eyes lethargically opened. Her vision was bleary, and she blinked hard a few times in order to clear it. She felt weak still, and groggy, but she felt as though it was in her best interest to get up.

She was still in Sesshomaru's hands.

She immediately began to glance about, only to find him seated at the base of a tree across from her.

Her was staring at her, almost as if he had been waiting for her to wake up the entire time.

She glared at him, slowly sitting up as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Kagome was still draped in his haori and she didn't like one moment of it. She knew that he was smothering her in his scent so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find them.

Still, it was all she had. He made her throw away everything else.

"You took your precious time awakening…" He merely said, his voice the same emotionless timbre Kagome experienced. His gaze flickered over to the wagon Jaken wheeled in the previous night, "Gather your things. We're going." In one fluid motion, he stood, leaving Kagome baffled.

She wasn't sure why he was being so…helpful, if she could have called knocking her out and granting her more clothes helpful. She remembered the way he stared at her- the way he took the site of her naked frame. She recalled how her heart pounded viciously in her chest during those few short moments. She was sure he was going to take her against her will…but he wasn't interested in that, it seemed.

He was probably toying with her.

Her lips pursed. Thus far, he hadn't attempted to kill her. For one reason or another, he seemed intrigued by her. She wasn't sure why. Before she pulled out the sword, he hadn't even passed her a glance.

She hesitantly made her way over to the wagon, going for the best suited kimonos first. Upon first inspection, she noticed the silk like textures and various beautiful colors and embroidery. The kimonos looked similar to the expensive kimonos princesses and nobles often wore in that era.

She wasn't sure where he acquired the clothes, but the blood splattered on the various weapons beside them assured her that they were indeed taken, perhaps from a group of bandits that happened to raid a nearby village.

Typical.

He couldn't' do anything without shedding blood.

When she glanced back at him, he had his back to her, as if waiting for her to change. She didn't understand him at all. Before, he just seemed so interested in seeing her naked, and at the moment, he was almost being a perfect gentleman. He was obviously just messing with her head. She wondered how long he'd keep this up and how long it would be before he finally got bored and slit her throat.

She grimaced

She slipped into of the best suited kimonos, a pair white red hakamas and white haori. After fiddling around with the obi attachment, she spotted a quiver, a bow ,and arrows included.

She could kill him, if she caught him off guard. She could end this mess before it got father. Before she knew it, she had an arrow drawn, pulling back on the string until it grew tight.

However, he could sense that she was up to something. The sound of the bow drawing taut caught his attention.

He glanced back at her, only to have the arrow sink into his armor- crumbling it to ashes. Those once, stoic golden eyes grew large as a purifying aura immediately exploded around the arrow, emitting a bright light and destroying the remainder of his armor.

The front of it crumbled to the ground, leaving the daiyoukai in only his kimono.

Slowly, his brow lethargically elevated.

"Leave, or the next is going through your heart!" She commanded, hitching another arrow on the bow. She didn't have practice in range, but this close, she could hit him…and kill him, or at least she was going to try to.

Her nerve nearly amused him. Had his pride not been in the way, he would have smirked. Of course, he didn't move further, but he didn't leave. She was going to attempt to hit him again, and he was going to be make sure that she knew exactly what she was dealing with.

She had yet to realize who he was, and how he out ranked her in power.

"Say goodbye!" She released the next arrow, expecting to have the same results. He was fast, but he couldn't dodge it- she figured.

He didn't' attempt to move out of the arrow's path. He simply lifted his hand, catching it between two of his fingers…instantly stopping the bright light that shined around it.

Kagome felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. She swallowed hard before blinking.

The moment her eyes reopened, he was directly in front of her .

She gasped sharply, immediately jumping back though he was already upon her, pinning her arms above her head. He wasted no time in sinking his claws into the flesh of her wrist- digging in until he reached the bone.

She screamed.

It didn't take much to harm her. Mortals were so very weak, but he could tell that the girl wasn't afraid of him. Even as blood seeped down her arm, she gritted her teeth, glaring at him

"Your audacity astounds me…" She dared defy him, though he was certain that he'd make the mortal girl bend to his will, one way or another. He had his methods of persuasion. His hand lifted from her wrist, ignoring the blood that slid down his claws. He grabbed her right index finger, and Kagome knew what was going to happen next.

He abruptly bent it backwards, breaking it, and the girl's screams grew to new heights. However, he didn't release her. He pulled her forward, watching as the large tears began to spill down her cheeks- her entire body trembling as the pain shot up her arm and back in sharp waves.

"…We'll see how well you fire an arrow next time." With that, he released her, allowing the girl to fall into a crumpled heap on the ground.


End file.
